Technologies exist which allow the user of a mobile computing device to send information wirelessly to an auxiliary device. For example, a user of a smartphone may configure the features of a smart watch by sending information via Bluetooth, send payment information to a payment terminal via use near field communication (NFC), or choose a song to play on a wireless speaker at a specified volume by sending information over a Wi-Fi network.